


So why don't you just give me your name?

by Anonymous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Don't enter fairy circles kids!, Fae & Fairies, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	So why don't you just give me your name?

Matthew groaned as he woke up, his head was fuzzy, he felt like he was going to be sick and he hurt all over. It hurt too much to do anything but move his head. Slowly opening his eyes Matpat winced at the bright sunlight streaming into what he slowly realised was a small cabin. 

There wasn't much in the cabin, a dresser sat next to the twin bed he was laying on, a wood burning stove, a cupboard and a small table with a couple of chairs were all the furniture in the cabin. Despite the cabin's bareness, it felt homely and familiar. He could feel himself relaxing as he took it all in.

But he'd never been in this cabin before or even one like it, he was sure of it. There was something nagging at him from the back his head to remember....something. his slugish attempts to think were interrupted by the door opening, revealing the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The raven haired man in the doorway visibly lit up when he saw Matpat awake.

"You're awake! You must have had quite the fall, I almost thought you were dead when I found you,Matthew winced at the volume of his voice as the Man quickly crossed the cabin and felt Matpat's forehead, " The fever broke, that's good. Do you have any complaints?" The Stranger's hand went from checking his forehead to petting his hair. Matpat thought for a second that he saw one of The Man's tattoos move. 

"Can you close the curtains? I think I have a concussion." He requested before giving into his nagging feeling, "where did you find me? Where am I?" He questioned as the man leaned over him to fulfill his request, The Man chuckled slightly at his questions before answering;

"We're in my cabin of course, You must be from that village on top of the mountain. I found you just south of it-"At those words, Matpat's sluggish mind realised what it forgot.  _ The Woods surrounding the mountain were Fae woods. No humans lived there or ever came back after stepping off the one narrow path that through it to his village. If he fell off the mountain(which it felt like he did) then he was in the woods and  _ ** _it was impossible that his kind host was human_ ** \- "oh! you must be starving, let me get you something to eat!"

"No!-No thank you, I uh I'm not hungry." Matpat panicked, He might be able to work off the debt he owed the Fae for saving him but if he ate any food here, he could never leave.

"Are you sure?" The Fae smiled sweetly, one of his hands began to gently caress Matthew's cheek.

"I fell into your circle, didn't I?" Matpat asked against his better judgement.

The Fae smile spread unnaturally large, and he laughed as he dropped his glamour. Somehow he was even more beautiful in his true form, then Matt thought was even possible. 

"Aren't you a smart one, you might even be able to survive the marriage rights."  _ Marriage rights? Nononononono _ \- Matpat's panicking was interrupted as the Fae sat down on the bed next to him. Forcing himself into Matthews personal space, before Matthew's entire body erupted in pain as the Fae lifted him onto his lap. Multiple arms wrapped around his chest to keep him in place against the Fae, another hand returned to petting his hair and yet another began to wipe away his tears. "Shh shhh, it's alright my love. I'll make sure that nothing will ever hurt you again" there was something melodic in the Fae's voice that caused his head to become fuzzy and sleepy, the only thing he was able to focus on was the Fae. 

He sensed The Fae frown as he felt Matpat's ribs sticking out beneath his skin. "You'll have to eat something, you're far too thin. If it helps, I'll promise to never feed you anything enchanted." - _ That wasn't a promise _ \- the Fae's voice becomes amused as he continued, "Not that it matters, even after falling down a mountain you're too pretty for me to ever let you leave anyway." 

The Fae paused his caresses as he leaned forward to whisper directly into Matpat's ear.

"So why don't you just give me your name?"


End file.
